metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Gear Solid:The Order of Omega
Metal Gear Solid:The Order of Omega is a fanon written by Jim Logan. Chapter 1 Catherine sat in the medical wing of the ArmsTech facility, doctors poking and jabbing her with needles and other machines over and over. The morning prior she was awoken by the sounds of footsteps in the rooms around her, when she got up to see what was happening she was hit with a dart in her neck. She awoke in the medical wing, at first angry but when she saw the Arms Tech logo her anger turned into annoyance. The door opened to a man dressed in a three piece dark navy blue suit, shaved blond hair, emerald eyes. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days. He was obviously a higher up in the company, being able to afford such a nice suit and not one but three body guards. "I trust your nap was to your liking?" The man asked, she could detect an attempt at humor in his voice but it came off as snobbish "Just tell me what you idiots screwed up, point to what you want me to blow up and send me off." Catherine snapped His lip twitched "Well when you put it like that....alright look, we contracted your wife to do a simple bag and tag, in and out, simple scouting mission. Simple, no?" "Spy on who?" Catherine asked "Well you see..." he started, rubbing his hands together "With the war between Russia and China escalating we wanted to know we'd like to keep our troops out of the conflict, but AT would like to know which side to finance and provide support to-" "Get to the damn point before I break something." Catherine barked "Well...the team we sent in got close to who we assumed were Russians...however they were someone else." He said Catherine's eyebrows raised "Who the hell did they get caught by?" "See, about a decade ago, after the fall of the Patriots, and the information was leaked online by a hacker...a group, a fairly large group mind you dedicated to themselves to the..ahem "glories" of Cipher. They called themselves the Brotherhood of Cipher or the Order of Cipher, depending on who you spoke to, anyway. About five years ago they attempted a military coup in Paris and Berlin, however they were swiftly crushed. A year later they emerged again as the Order of Omega, still relishing Cipher. However, this time they established themselves as a religion and about a year ago they are officially recognized as such." He explained, motioning to the cross on his neck every now and again "Religious nuts...joy." Catherine said "So, can I ask something before you tell me where my wife is, and who's ass I have to kick to get her?" "I don't see why not." He replied "Just who the hell are you, where's Jericho and Heisenberg, do they have a Metal Gear?" Catherine asked "My name is Christopher Cross, from London. I am the head of ArmsTech's special ops division. Mr. Jericho is your weapon's analyst and planning assistant. Mr. Heisenberg is no longer with us. And no, to our knowledge they do not have one." Cross said "So where's Katnis?" Catherine asked, unfazed by the news she was given "She's on a prison nicknamed Hellfire. It's situated inside a rock, the prisons themselves are so far down the heat from the earth directly effects the captives. We have a team ready to strike at one of their refueling depots near the prison itself as a diversion while you go in, rescue Katnis and get any intel you can. Then you come back here and we celebrate with tea." Cross said "I'm more of a coffee girl myself." Catherine said, standing up. "Bah coffee is nothing more than hot mud." Cross said, wincing his eyes as if in pain "You sure know how to charm a girl, don't you?" Catherine asked with a wink "I try." Cross said, leading her out "I'll hand you off to Mr. Jericho to show you your equipment. You might want to change, I don't think he'll enjoy seeing a woman in her panties." Catherine gasped, almost forgetting her state, cycled through her clothing options in her inventory, selecting her normal tanktop and bluejeans. "Better?" she asked "Much." Cross said "He's in that room, good luck." "Thanks, hey maybe we can get back I'll let you ask me out." Catherine said "Is that an offer or a request?" Cross asked Catherine continued walking, waving to him "Figure it out." As soon as the door shut she was engrossed in darkness, she could faintly see shapes but beyond that she was as blind as a bat. She tried walking but was afraid of tripping over something. She searched her pocket, finding her lighter, flicking it twice before a small flame emerged. She used it to search along the wall, finding the lightswitch. She switched it on, and a howl of pain came from behind her when the lights came on. She turned and found Jericho, his beard and hair grown to his chest since she'd last seen him. He stunk of alcohol and medicine. "Been a while." Catherine said extending a hand "Well well sugar tits. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jericho asked, taking her hand "You're my weapon specialist?" Catherine asked, she assumed he would at least been informed who he was working with. Perhaps the drink stunted his thought process. "Right, right...well come on. I'll show you." Jericho said waving to her Jericho waved around the room, scientists running around, causing things to blow up, weapons firing, grenades exploding, Suits vanishing. "This is the R and D department or as I like to call it...the nerd cave." Jericho said "Here is where all of our tech is developed and field tested." Jericho lead them to the largest booth, a young woman ordering a dozen people around, yelling into her mic. "Well sugar tits, this here is our R&D head..." Jericho started "Sunny Emmerich at your service!" Sunny said, turning around on a one-eighty. "What can I do for you today?" "Snake here needs some convincing here of our efforts here. She's convinced we only build nukes and guns here." Jericho said "Well technically, that is the main effort of this branch. We are the weapons division after all." Sunny said with a wink "Sunny..." Jericho said with a sigh "Alright, follow me please." Sunny said, turning and walking to her left. Catherine followed behind the woman who was like a sister to her for so long to a room full of odd gadgets and gizmos. It reminded her of her Uncle Otacon's old animes. "You still have that Inventory watch I gave you a few years ago?" Sunny asked "Yeah, it's kinda...." Catherine started "Broken?" Sunny asked, interrupting her "It stopped working." Catherine said "Exactly, I programmed it to. I have a replacement here for you." Sunny said. Sunny forced Catherine to hold out her arm, she hit a few hidden buttons on the watch before the thing detached itself from Catherine's arm and cluttered to the floor, blending in with the discarded inventions as if it had always meant to be there. Before she could react, Sunny slapped a new one on her wrist, a little thinner, but also heavier in weight. "What the hell?!" Catherine said in shock "The new and improved Inventory. Designed off the system used by Solid Snake with the Metal Gear Mark 2 in 2014, but reverting to the system used in 2005." Sunny said "In English, please." Catherine said sigh a sigh "You don't need to drag and switch weapons to be able to choose between them, they're already sorted by weapon type, ammo needed, from knives to mini nukes, from shotguns to sniper rifles. Also, you don't need to have any weapons on you at any time." Sunny said Catherine gave Sunny a confused look "What?" Sunny hit the center button on the watch, and a blue holographic image appeared akin to the iDroid. "Pick one." Sunny said Catherine did as she was told, and selected a SOCOM, in an instant a red framewire formed the shape of the gun before appearing as it's solid form in her hand. Catherine blinked, unable to comprehend what she had just seen. She unloaded the clip, checked it was full, slapped it back in and fired off a shot. The real deal. "You see, if it's a non-lethal gun it appears blue, it is lethal it appears red." Sunny said "How do I not carry these?" Catherine asked "Like...you said, I guess hide them?" "Simple, on the holographic image select HIDE option. The gun will go into the watch when not in use." Sunny said "Does the gun just know if I'm in cover or just not firing...is there a timer or...?" Catherine asked Sunny raised her hand "Don't question it, just go with the flow Catherine, it'll be easier for you." "But doesn't having to go through the hologram selection screen just a tad bit dangerous when in a firefight?" Catherine asked "When you synch it up with the Solid Eye you can choose by looking at this little screen just by looking at it! It will be easier to show than tell." Sunny said Catherine skimmed through the Sneaking Suits, an option for replicas of her father's old ones, her old Sneaking Suit from SNAKEHOUND and her custom one were available but there was a new one she was eager to try. Catherine indicated to the suits, which Sunny nodded and showed her to another room, walls filled with wrecked ones and the other side filled with pristine clean ones. "Now to put one on, it's just like the old Inventory system, just select it, and it will automatically edit your attire." Sunny said "Do I still need that weird outfit so it doesn't rip up my clothes or...?" Catherine asked "Oh yeah you do." Sunny said "God dammit." Catherine groaned Sunny placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder and winked "I'm kidding, we fixed that." Catherine immediately selected the newest suit, a framewire appeared over her body. A small flash of light and a white Sneaking Suit that resembled that of the Boss from 1964 took the place of her regular outfit. It fit rather snugly but she could move so easily it was almost as if she was wearing nothing at all. She tried the next one listed and the suit changed to that of a dark blue-gray akin to that of the MSF Sneaking Suit, albiet the FOXHOUND logo from the 90's adorned her left shoulder. She scrolled through until she found the NAKED camo, before selecting she eyed Jericho. "Turn around." Catherine said "What, why?" Jericho asked "Just do it." Catherine said Jericho sighed and turned on his heel. Catherine selected the naked camo, and her outfit again morphed, this time to nothing more than a bra, camouflage pants and combat boots. "When would I ever need this?" Catherine asked "You never know.."Sunny said with a wink Catherine hit the "REMOVE" option, and her normal attire returned. She loved the feeling it left on her skin, leaving a little tingly feel. Sunny showed them next to the shooting range. Several dummies were set up behind walls in different locations. "Okay Snake." Sunny said, "In your items, select SONAR grenade and toss it." Catherine selected the grenade, and tossed it. The decide set out a low key noise which marked the five dummies through the walls. Catherine took out her P90 and opened fire, hitting her targets each in the head. "Helpful for missions, wouldn't you say?" Sunny asked "What else you got?" Catherine replied, ignoring Sunny's question Sunny smirked, and grabbed Catherine's arm, scrolling through the item options until she found the "Vanish" option. The item description states it's based off of a sniper's super natural powers from the 80's. A placement device that makes the user temporarily invisible and allows them to move at extremely fast speeds for a short amount of time. Overuse can lead to sickness, coma or death. Catherine sighed, placed the device down and watched as her skin turn into a red and black mist from her hands down to her toes. She felt amazing as if she could do anything. A dummy was placed in front of her, she withdrew her knife and stabbed it in it's neck. As soon as the dummy's body hit the ground her form appeared, although the feeling was gone she was very winded. "It's best not to overuse that..." Sunny said "As you can see it causes exhaustion." "Well what do you think?" Jericho asked Catherine slapped a new clip into her rifle "When do we start?" Chapter 2 Water dripped from the ceiling of the darkened hallway as he walked, rocks cracked under his boot with every step. Two guards at his side, faceless under those reflective masks, each armed with an SMG. He descended lower and lower down to the holds which were nicknamed "Hellfire prisons" due to their extreme heat, and how far down they were below ground level. He stopped at the entrance to the prison itself, tipped his hat to the head guard who saluted and buzzed him in. He passed through the door where the Warden met him. He was an older man, late forties, early fifties perhaps. His watchmen reported the Warden often egged on about how he would be retiring in a few weeks and how he'd be able to see his Grandchildren again. "Warden." He said, his voice deep, and horse from his heavy cigar smoking "Sir!" He saluted "Er your prisoner, she's alive and mostly well." "Mostly?" He hissed "What did you do?" "Nothing, nothing. When we took her effects the watch on her wrist wouldn't come off. She claimed it needed a blood code so we drained a bit from her arm and tried that, but it didn't work." The warden said, studdering on almost every word. "You fucking moron, she was lying to you. It's probably some code. Besides what good can a watch do for a prisoner? Tell her how many calories she's taken in? Tell her the time?" He said "Can't be too careful sir, Arms Tech is tricky that way." The Warden said "Here she is." He looked at the woman, early twenties, long flowing raven-black hair, she'd been stripped down to her bra and and beaten. A bag had been placed over her head before his and he could see indents near her ears, possibly to hinder her hearing. She was breathing heavily. He stepped inside the cell, ripped the bag off her head, they had cropped some of her hair off, down to her chin. Her left eye was blackened, tears welling up in her eyes. "You should know, girl. No one is coming to rescue you. No one even knows you're here. Even if someone did and tried to mount a rescue, you're on an island with no beach, surrounded by stones that could cut through any ship hull, our anti air defense system can shoot down any plane or carrier the military has to offer. Even if they did shell us, all it would do is crush you like a grape. And don't worry, you will be released, but in due time." He said grabbing her chin "Commander!" A female voice said behind him. He turned to see Alice, dressed in brown camoflauge jumpsuit, two revolvers and an AK-47X on her hip. "Ah, Alice. What do you need?" "Sir! She's here!" Alice said, saluting. "Good, mount the choppers, we're done here." He said "Yes sir!" Alice said He turned to his two body guards "Make sure to make this interesting for our guest, yeah?" "Sir!" They said in unison, aiming their SMG's at the prisoner "I'll see you soon my little firebird." He said, tipping his hat to the woman. He stepped outside into the heavy rain, Alice already aboard the helicopter. Just before stepping inside, he removed his hat, revealing the red scar that spread from above his right eye, down to the left side of his lip. "Sir?" Alice asked "Shouldn't we be going?" "Yes, just..admiring the view." He said He took his seat as the helicopter took off. Just as they reached the edge, he could see two green twinkles rising on the cliff side. He grinned in a Glascow smile. "She's here." Catherine hoisted herself up onto the top of the cliff, She was out of breath, tired from the climb. She thanked Sunny for keeping her at least somewhat dry from the rains with her Sneaking Suit. She wished she had worn something to keep her wet hair out her eyes. She turned on her Codec and mumbled "This is Snake, Cross. Can you hear me?" "Loud and clear, you made good time!" Cross said, did she hear joy in his voice? "Thanks. Now where's Katnis?" She asked standing up to get a view of the camp. She watched as trucks sped out of the facility in the back, supplies, guns, ammo transported to the outer edges, helicopters taking off all around, anti aircraft guns mounted at key positions. She knew if they wanted to airlift Katnis out of there she would have to take those out first, or at the very least get her back to this point, where it'd be safer. "She's in the prisons in the facility in the back the last we checked." Cross said "Heavily guarded, exercise extreme caution." Catherine just nodded, took out her Mk.22 and slithered her way through the mud. She unlocked the initial door, careful not to make a sound. With a *snap* the lock broke. It wasn't loud enough to alert the guard next to the door, but she didn't want to take any chances on the broken door to be found. She snuck up behind him, aimed the gun at the guard and whispered "freeze". The guard dropped his weapon , got down on his knees. She wanted to make sure her intel was legit and asked him where the prisons were located. He claimed they were in the back, the shifts were changed every two hours, the next round of soldiers were on their way to replace others. Catherine hit the man in the back of the head with her gun and dragged his body to foliage. Next she planted an anti-air gun with some C4 and made her way around the back. She crossed her way through the soaked back alley, hugging the shadows, ducking under wandering eyes. She made her way through to the back of the facility. There she found the power supply, she took out her silenced SMG and let loose a clip into the machine, immediately darkening the section of the camp everything up to at least up to the the heliport. Her eyes shot up as two guards walked up to the machine to check on the device. One of them took out a radio and said "Looks like someone got drunk n'trigger happy again. Gonna need to replace the transformer!" "How long will that take?" the voice on the radio replied "All night." The guard grumbled Catherine smirked, aimed her gun at the second guard's head with her Mk.22, fired off a shot, knocking him out instantly. She repeated the action to the guard with the radio. She knew there was nowhere she could properly hide them, so she just moved them to make it look like they were just catching some shut eye on the job. She moved behind a group of guards and downstairs where it started heat up, she noted the rain on her suit started to turn to steam as she hugged the wall. Catherine walked into the only room, three guards stood watch over a single cell. She took out her silenced Operator, fired off three successive shots, hitting them all in the cranium. Catherine sloppily hid the bodies in the back corner and went to the door. Two figures in the cell, one dead, it wasn't breathing. The other....was Katnis. Catherine bent down and examined her, a few bruises and burn marks, a discoloration on her left cheek. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, nor eaten. Catherine lightly caressed her cheek. Katnis shuddered at the touch, opened her eyes and was immediately delighted by the sight. She tried to jump into Catherine's arms but was stopped by her bonds. Catherine put a finger over her lips and carefully uncuffed her arms, catching her as she fell. "Hey hon." Catherine whispered "Hey...what took you so long?" Katnis asked, trying not to cough "You try finding this place without raising an alarm." Catherine said "Can you walk?" Katnis shook her head "No...Gabriel injected me with something. I can't feel my legs, and it hurts when I move." Catherine nodded "Wait, who's Gabriel?" "He's the man who you stuck me with the crap that makes it hurt to move!" Katnis shouted. Catherine raised her hand in defense "Okay okay, I'll get you outta here." Catherine flipped a switch, causing a small vibration. "What was that?" Katnis asked "Something blowing up. We have about two minutes." Catherine said, hoisting Katnis up over her shoulder. Catherine made their way up to the heliport where she saw multiple helicopters about to take off, one of which had a woman on it. Katnis mumbled "Hey I know that woman...Gabriel's right hand." Catherine had an idea, she put Katnis down, strapped a backpack to her and gave her a kiss. "Uh...what's this?" Katnis asked "Just don't hate me later and...remember I love you!" Catherine said, activating the Fulton, sending Katnis up to the sky, probably cursing her. Catherine laughed to herself and ran toward the helicopter... Chapter 3 Catherine watched from the shadows as the soldiers loaded the crates onto the back of the trucks, one of the soldiers patrolling the area passed right by her, so close to her she could smell the crappy after shave he had on. She wanted to just pop out and snap his neck, but she resisted the urge. "Alright boss, that's the last of 'em!" One of the soldiers said, waving to the man with the red beret on his head. "Send them off, they gotta be at the base by nightfall or the Commander'll have our heads on a silver platter!" He replied Catherine used her Solid Eye to mark the outgoing trucks just before they left view, she got back into position hugging the wall of the cliff when a "moo" sound echoed through the caverns. "IRVING!" One of the men shouted as he opened fire A single Gekko crashed into the group of soldiers, crushing two of them under it's massive legs like grapes. Before the other three could react, the AI opened fire, with it's side guns, pumping them full of hot lead. Catherine went to call in an AT Mech to combat the IRVING, but from the opening in the caravan where the soldiers' trucks had exited from, a rocket flew in and impacted the AI at one of it's few weak points, immediately disabling the thing. Catherine watched as a person, female. Dressed in a tan button up shirt, dark brown slacks, black combat boots, seemingly from a high-end fashion shop rather the standard of the military. She had chin-length light blonde hair, a gray streak that would be in front of her left eye, twin revolvers spinning on her fingers, she passed them between her hands, juggling them as if they were toys. She put them in the holsters before picking the beret off the corpse and placing it on her head. "Damn, Commander is gonna have my ass for this..." The person muttered to herself "You can come out now!" Catherine gasped to herself, had she faltered? Did her Stealth Camo malfunction? Did she accidentally expose herself? Nothing made sense, she guessed her heavy breathing gave her away. Catherine groaned to herself, disabled her camouflage and stepped into plain sight. "Hmm....you don't look like an immediate threat...you don't look like a photographer or a journalist, no you're much too well armed for that. Merc perhaps? Nah those bastards don't have the budget to have that kinda equipment..." The person said, talking to Catherine, yet not talking to her at the same time not talking to her. The woman noted the AT Security logo on Catherine's rifle and chuckled "Arms Tech, what are the odds? So what are you, hired gun? Nah you'd have an army behind you...a spy here to sabotage our efforts?" Catherine grumbled "I'm here to access the impact on refugee efforts..." The woman scoffed "Cut the bullshit, Arms Tech could give a rats ass about the people they hurt. Who the hell do you think gave us weapons?" "I'm not shocked..." Catherine said "So you're a terrible liar, you can't be a spy...at least with important information. Anyway, I've gotta report this to my superiors. Can you show yourself out or do I need to call the guards to chase you out?" The woman said with a smirk "Who are you?" Catherine asked The woman closed one eye and gave her a suspicious look "I asked you first." "It's...Snake." Catherine said "Hmm, nice codename." The woman said "Can I ask your real name?" "No..." Catherine mumbled "I see, no matter.Well if you ever want to get into contact with me, my Codec's 140.64. Name's Alice." Alice said with a wink "And that's Major Alice to you,-" Alice did an odd post "And don't you forget it!" "Right...." Catherine said as she watched the odd woman walk toward the exit of the graveyard "See you around, Catherine Pliskin." Alice said just as she left Catherine's sight. Catherine tracked the supply trucks through the sands up to a large castle-like fortress. It looked old, like something out of a Bram Stoker novel. She activated her stealth camo once one just in case and made her way into the fortress, snaking her way around guards, and avoided spot lights, even though she was invisible to the naked eye. She knew she could be spotted if one put on thermal goggles. Catherine was perplexed to not only see soldiers but civilians wearing odd looking garb like from the middle ages mumbling "The Father understands us..." While waiting for a small squad to pass, Catherine looked up at a catwalk to see Alice being trailed by two soldiers, she had the urge to put a round between the woman's head but Catherine decided against it. Just as Alice went out of view, she took her chances and made a full sprint into the large room in the center of the complex. When she got into the room, she deactivated her stealth camo, and she was greeted by a throne room reminiscent of something George R.R. Martin would create, a bronze throne fit for a king in the center, two armed guards at each side of the throne, the glass pane windows adorned with what looked like falling lines of computer code. A person stepped in front of the throne, wearing religious garb, a necklace with a square of red numbers around his neck. The robes he wore adorned the same design as that of what was on the window pane. He looked like an older man in his forties or fifties, wrinkles on his face, black bags under his eyes that common, constant "grandpa smile". He spread his hands "Welcome my child to the Church of Cipher!" He spoke with a loud, booming voice like that of Count Dracula or Saruman from Lord off the Rings. "I am Father Ceasre." "Snake." She said in as much modesty as she could put in her voice "Welcome to our humble Church, tell me child. What has brought you to convert?" Ceasre asked "I'm not religious." Catherine said bluntly "I came here to seek answers." Ceasre eyed Catherine's holstered pistol and nodded "You're here to kill me, child?" "Not unless I have to." Catherine replied "Then I shall try to assist in any way I can. What information would you like to know?" Ceasre asked "My wife was part of an ops team sent in to...well get intel in Russia and China, they were attacked and captured by your forces." Catherine said Ceasre shook his head "I ordered no such attack. You are looking for the head of my military forces, Father Gabriel. He's currently in Africa scouting out our next location." "Next location?" Catherine asked Ceasre shook his head "Yes, sadly we are located too close to where the soldiers are fighting. We fear we will be attacked soon, so we must move locations." "Why not just move back to America?" Catherine asked "Seems to be the safest place." Ceasre chuckled "We will be hated, vilified and thrown out for our beliefs once more." He took a breath "You see in about 2015 we started this church in the glory of Cipher, but the people didn't take well to our beliefs, denied our rights to an official religion and we fled to avoid the death threats. We relocated to Europe, but when the war broke out, we were forced to move once more." Catherine felt bad for blaming the old man for the attack. She gave him an understanding nod "Thank you...err..Father for your assistance." Ceasre raised his hand and chuckled "Think nothing of it, child. You are always welcome here if you choose to return." Catherine turned and took her leave, calling in a helicopter pick up on her way out Catherine breathed a sigh of relief, finally arriving back to the base. She had enough traveling for a lifetime. She walked into the main planning room and found Katnis on a couch, the medic whispering something to her, Katnis trying to wave him away. As soon as he left, Catherine bent down next to her, took her hand, gave her a kiss and touched her forehead to the other. "Hey..." Catherine whispered "Sorry for the Fulton thing..." Katnis laughed "It's okay, at least I got a free ride. I missed you." Catherine tried not to smile "I missed you too...are you okay?" "Yeah." Katnis said "Just temporary paralysis in my legs. It'll be gone in a few days." The two were interrupted when Cross walked into the room and cleared his throat. "Snake, may I speak with you?" Catherine sighed "Can it wait?" "No." Cross said, walking away before Catherine could respond Catherine looked to Katnis who only gave her an understanding smile. She stood up and followed Cross to a room with a large television screen. "What is so god damn important?" Catherine asked trying to keep her voice down. "We've checked in on Father Ceasre's story. Everything checks out, but...we have literally nothing on Father Gabriel. No records, no blood samples, nothing. It's odd." Cross said "We will continue searching." "Call me when you find something, Cross." Catherine said "What about that Alice woman?" Cross pushed up his glasses "You should get back to your wife, Pliskin." Catherine sighed "Be that way, jackass." Catherine walked back into the main room where Katnis was, sat down on the floor, grabbed her hand and said "So tell me what happened after I Fulton'd you." Katnis smiled "Well first, I got picked up. God damn is that nauseating. But as soon as we got back here these doctors and nurses started poking and prodding me 'does this hurt, does that hurt. oh god what did they inject her with?' After like two hours Naomi comes in sticks me with this purple liquid and goes 'I knew what it was the entire time you morons!' and now I've just been sitting here unable to feel my legs..." Chapter 4 Catherine watched as Katnis went to town on the punching bag, doing as many kicks as possible to get her legs used to moving again. She'd been working like this for at least three hours a day now, no shorter, no longer. Right now she was in the middle of her second hour and the exhaustion was getting to her. Catherine went to say something but Cross entered the room. "Good morning, ladies." He said "Morning." Katnis said, keeping her attention on the bag in front of her "Hey." Catherine said with a wave. Catherine noted the look on his face and sighed "What now?" "We believe we have found where this...Gabriel person is hiding out in." Cross said "Where?" Catherine asked And how'd you get this information?" "Africa." he said bluntly "And we have our spies." "Is this in anyway credible?" Catherine asked "Just get ready for the mission, you're leaving in two hours." Cross said taking his leave. He was replaced by Jericho, who's facial hair and mullet had been tied to give him a more sophisticated appearance. Honestly she liked his drunk look to his sober one. "Why do you put up with that crumpet eating asshole?" Jericho asked "Why have I put up with you for the past decade?" Catherine shot back "And...well it's complicated." Jericho spread his hands and shrugged "Try me." Catherine thought for a moment "I respect him." He chuckled "Right...anyway. Your gear is ready and your partner is waiting in the hangar. Hurry up for the debriefing before she starts shooting my men." "Shouldn't of told her that now she's going to milk it." Katnis chimed in, taking a seat and sucking down her water. Jericho nodded "Yeah yeah just don't keep me waiting." he took his leave and went toward the hangar. Once they were alone Katnis asked "So how long are you gonna be paying off your debt to these people?" Catherine crossed her arms "Till the job's done I guess." Katnis planted a kiss on Catherine's cheek, knowing she wouldn't want something more lovey dovey in front of the other soldiers. Catherine graced her cheek and winked "Keep working while I'm gone, okay?" Katnis nodded and waved her off "Go on, do your job for these weirdos." Just before Catherine left the room she mumbled "You're the only weird one I see here." Katnis resumed her work out, her legs still felt like jello but she had to power through it if she wanted to stay here. She turned when someone new walked into the room. It was Cross again. "What can I help you with?" Katnis asked "No my dear, it's what I can help you with..." Cross replied Katnis could see one of those inventory watches in his hand. Catherine walked into the hangar where Jericho was waiting with another person. As she approached her eyes widened, it was the woman working for Ceasre, the girl from the desert...what was her name? Catherine pulled her gun, but kept it at her side just in case. "Ah! Pliskin!" Jericho said Catherine snarled at him "Call me Snake or Catherine. What the hell is she doing here?" She brushed a stray hair off her face and smiled "Surprised to see me Missy?" "Why are you here?" Catherine asked "Shouldn't you be praying in some temple?" "Cute." Alice said "And I'm the one who's been feeding your people information for the past year. Catherine could just tell Alice was smug about her accomplishment, being able to shift between three sides at once. There was something off about her, something rubbed Catherine the wrong way about her. "Now that pleasantries have been exchanged." Jericho said "The mission we have lined up for you is simple. Go into African jungle to meet up with Gabriel. Alice here will accompany you as she is well known in the Order's ranks, she will get you an audience with Gabriel telling him Ceasre ordered it. Understand?" Catherine waved her hand "Sure sure." Once on board the plane, she used the Inventory to switch between outfits, choosing blue combat fatigues. Alice gave her a positive comment on the selection as the plane took off. They spent a majority of the ride in silence as if waiting for one or the other to break the ice. "So..." Alice said "What was your first kill, how old were you?" Catherine looked at her, a cold stare "Revolver Ocelot. I was eleven, shot him between the eyes." Alice nodded "My first kill, I was fifteen, blew up a tanker full of enemy soldiers." She said it with such confidence and self assurance, Catherine guessed she was proud she ended so many lives. Alice noticed the look on her face and chuckled "Is it that strange to you?" The two were interrupted by the pilot "Sir! They're asking for the authentication code!" Alice gave an annoyed sigh "Bond...James Bond." Catherine gave her a look "Complex code system there." "I blame Cipher's fandom of James Bond." Alice replied, giving an understanding nod. "Sir the code's been rejected." The pilot replied "They're aiming their guns!" "What?!" Alice shouted Catherine strapped on her seatbelt just as the guns opened fire... Chapter 5 Catherine looked out over the jungle, she could see clouds forming over the mountains, her iDroid called for a heavy rain storm within an hour, she had to get to the top of the cliff side before the storm started if she ever wanted to get an evacuation chopper to pick her up before the invasion. Her Solid Eye beeped, indicating movement in her vicinity. She sighed, took out her silenced .45, checked the magazine, finding it full, eighteen shots. She took a deep breath, pressed herself against the face of the mountain and slowly but surely across the rock before the amount of foot room got larger and larger until she could walk normally. Catherine flipped through the vision options on her Solid Eye until she found Heat Sensor mode and saw at least eight signatures. She cursed herself, turned off her device and hopped across the cavern, landing on the other side in a pile of foliage She waited until the closest guard was in range before grabbing him, locking him in a hold and placing her knife to his throat and whispered "Don't make a sound unless I tell you to." The man shook his head "Fine..." "Who are you and why are you here?" Catherine hissed The man chuckled "You know that answer you bitch." "Tell me and I'll let you go." Catherine said "We're mercs, we got a payment from some rich fuck in China, said to look for some cave out here. Kill anyone who moves." The man said "Thank you." Catherine said "You may go." She waited for the an to get up before kicking him down the ravine, he had little chance to let out a scream. Catherine continued her trek before coming along two more guards, one positioned facing away from her, the other staring right at her. She held her breath and fired off a shot into the one facing her, sending him off the edge. Just as the other guard went to raise the alarm she went into a head-on sprint, and hit him with her shoulder, sending him after his now-deceased friend. "Who's that!?" A guard shouted No matter how fast her reflexes were she had no chance to fire off another round before the rest of the guards arrived. Catherine gasped as three guards opened fire, forcing her to the dirt. She rolled to the ledge,grasped it and shimmed over until she could see all three guards opening fire trying to kill her. Using the cracks in the rock, she slowly lowered herself toward another area where she could get a grip. She estimated the distance, took out a grenade, pulled the pin with her teeth, chucked it upward and shot at it quickly as she could, knocking it closer to her targets, exploding in their area, killing two and severely wounding the last. "Tango 02, is the target taken care of? Tango 02 respond!" Catherine climbed up the rock like a monkey up a tree and hopped over, taking the dead guard's radio "Uh, this is Tango..07. The target is dead. Fell off the ledge. Grenade exploded early." Catherine closed her eyes, waiting for the CP to respond. She knew they wouldn't fall for it but she had to at least try. "Understood, calling off the alert status!" CP stated "Get back to your position "Yes sir!" Catherine said with a grin before tossing the radio off the cliff-side. She thought about hiding the bodies, but there'd be no point. She looked over the guards and found an AM MRS-4 Rifle. She tossed the empty magazine before searching the guard, finding two full clips on his belt. She slapped one into the gun and cocked it Before half-thanking the dead guard for his gun. Catherine switched on her iDroid, double checking the location which she had to go, which was the cliff staring her in the face. Catherine slithered up the cliff-face,making it to the top just as the heavy rains started. She took a seat on a nearby rock to catch her breath when a stick snapped next to her, like a cat she aimed her newly-acquired rifle in it's path but she stopped when she noticed who the person was. A female, in her mid-twenty's, light brown hair, green eyes, a tan button up shirt that cut off just above her belly button. Tan short shorts and combat booths. Two revolvers, one at her side, one in her hand pointed directly at Catherine's head. "Snake...." She said "Alice." Catherine replied coldly "What took you so long?" Alice asked "Kept you waiting, huh?" Catherine asked "I've only been waiting an hour. Come on, Katnis and Sunny'r waiting seven miles east at the campsite. You need a minute or can we get goin'?" Alice asked "No I'm good, let's go." Catherine said Just as they started walking, Alice tapped her on the shoulder "What?" Catherine hissed Alice just held out a canteen with an innocent look on her face which melted Catherine's expression from her normal coldness to that of her old self. She sighed and took the canteen with a thanks. Chapter 6 Yellow sand flew, as a bird evading a predator, Katnis dressed in her Naked Camo, which only consisted of a bra and light combat camo pants, a bandanna wrapped around her face, covering everything below her eyes. Her PSG-1 around her shoulder, an SAA revolver on her belt. Katnis walked to the edge of a cliff to see a large city in the distance. "Welcome to Dubai..." Katnis mumbled to herself "Is this where you've been hiding all this time?" She made her way into the city, showing people on the streets a photo of a young man asking if they had seen anyone who looks like him. They all pointed to the local bar. Inside she was greeted by the sight of dozens of drunken tenants of various backgrounds sobbing over their sorrow-filled lives. Katnis walked up to the bartender and showed him the photo. It took him a minute to stop staring at her and look at the photo, but when he did see the man she was looking for, he pointed behind her. She gave him an appreciative nod, turned a 180 on her heel and saw a young man, in his early thirties, slick dark brown hair giving him a mullet, a five o'clock shadow a tactical vest and a patch of a Ferret in flames on his left arm. "Err..Sebastian Cross?" Katnis asked The man looked up at her, smiled thinly and replied "Depends, do I owe you money? I mean I think I'd remember as someone as gorgeous as you." "No, I was sent here by Christopher Cross." Katnis said. Sebastian's smile faded into a frown "What does the baby brother want?" Katnis took a seat and gave him an understanding nod "I was just sent here to get information on the Order of Cipher. You were a member?" Sebastian nodded "Yeah, I was. I left when they started executing non-believers a few years back. General Gabriel was a bastard, if I saw him today I'd put two rounds into the bastard's skull." "I see, I'm sorry you had to see that." Katnis said grabbing his hand, squeezing it lightly. Sebastian gave a smile "You smoke? Can I get you a drink?" Katnis shook her head "No, my wife does. And, isn't it a little early for alcohol?" Sebastian waved around the bar "I don't think that's a proper outlook, Miss...err..." "Raven." Katnis said "Did baby brother pick your codename?" Sebastian asked "No. I did." Katnis said "Can we get back on topic?" "Sorry sugar tits, that's all the information I have. When I left three years ago I cut all ties, I have no inside spies, I have no friends in there anymore, last I checked they were all killed in a bombing." Sebastian said, grimly "You don't remember any military projects, potential bases, anything?" Katnis asked "No, I'm sorry." Sebastian said "Is there anything else I can do?" "Not really, you've helped enough, thank you very much." Katnis said giving him a little bow, and getting up to go. "Hey, where are you going? I owe you a drink." Sebastian said Katnis gave him a playful wink "I'm taken." "Who says a man can't buy a pretty woman a drink?" Sebastian asked "What could go wrong?" Katnis went to sit down but people screaming outside the bar set her off. She sprinted outside, soldiers dressed in all yellow, armed to the teeth had twelve people lined up, all on their knees, men women and children, their guns aimed at heads of the people. Katnis could do nothing but watch in horror as they opened fire, all twelve dropping to the ground, blood and brain painting the sidewalk. Katnis aimed her gun at one of the soldiers but before she could pull the trigger, Sebastian forced the gun down. "What the hell did you do that for!?" Katnis shouted, resisting the urge to slap him "If you fought all those guys by yourself you would've died. Thirteen soldiers with class three armor, one of you. Do the math!" Sebastian shouted Katnis took a deep breath and gave an understanding nod "Thank you...I guess." "Hey you got a wife to go home to. Gotta keep you in one piece." Sebastian said "Who were they?" Katnis asked "They...my dear, are soldiers of the Order. Probably under Gabriel." Sebastian said "They shoot people out of revenge for the executions disposed onto them." Katnis thought to herself "Jesus what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" Chapter 7 Catherine was lead into a large military facility, it reminded her of something a drug lord would use the distribute their product. She tried not to laugh at the thought of religious nuts being drug lords. Alice elbowed her in the ribs, indicating she needed to keep up. They entered a throne room similar to the one Ceasre was in. A young man in his late twenties or early thirties, raven black hair. White long coat, pants, and boots, black vest. He stood out against the otherwise bleak, boring, depressing colors that adorned the room. When he stood up and started walking, everything about him screamed Ceasre, the way he walked, the placement of his arms, and the way he just talked to his subordinates was so similar to Ceasre. Alice bowed "General Gabriel." "Hello Alice. On another errand for the Father?" Gabriel asked, his voice low, smooth, he had a Hungarian accent. "Yes, Father Gabriel." Alice said Gabriel's smile faltered "I denounced that mantle years ago, you know that, girl. Such a pathetic tittle to hold when you're nothing but a puppet to the masses." "Gabriel...Father Ceasre won't like you talking like this again." Alice said, fear and concern in her voice "I'll worry about that when the time comes." Gabriel turned his attention to Catherine "And who might this young beauty be?" Catherine's lip twitched "Snake, I'm with Hellhound, Special Forces." Gabriel's smile wavered once again "Another Private Military? I thought I made it clear we have enough of a military force." Catherine shook her head "Not that, Gabriel. We're here to ask you what you are doing, what are your plans?" Gabriel chuckled "Did Ceasre send you?" "No. Answer the question." Catherine snapped "We are fortifying this location, we know this war will eventually lead here, so we must prepare." Gabriel said "If you know this location is compromised, why stay here?" Catherine asked Gabriel let out a laugh, something Catherine was taken off guard by it. "No place in this pitiful world is safe for me, nor my people. We have always been hated, always attacked, always detested for our views, our beliefs. First America casted us out, then we were removed from Italy, then England. Now as soon as one of our members goes out of control, we are ordered by some government on the other side of the world to disperse or risk extermination. Tell me, girl. Where to you suggest we go when no place in the world will accept us!?" Catherine looked away "If I were you, I would have given up by now. You said it yourself, no place in the world is safe for you. Eventually you will be attacked here. Where will you go once this place is gone? What will you do when your people are dead?" Gabriel stared at her "I know you...you're the girl who let London get bombed. Tell me, how does it feel to be the cause of so many deaths?" Catherine sighed "Never gonna live that down, now am I? Look buddy, I'm just here doing my job." "Father Ceasre wants to know why you've been initiating attacks in the past few months." Alice interjected "He wants to know why you are killing so many innocent people." "Yes, Gabriel. Please enlighten me." Catherine said, drilling in her question as much as possible. "Enough!" Gabriel shouted "Get out of here, the both of you before I order my men to gun you down!" Catherine spread her hands "Gladly, as long as you promise not to shoot us down again." Gabriel glared "I make no such promise. Now leave." On their way out, Alice leaned in "You did well." Catherine shot her a glance "What are you talking about?" "He shoots most people he meets. He must like you." Alice said, Catherine was unable to tell if she was joking or not. "From what I know of him, Father Ceasre found him half-dead in a gutter in London, he took the boy in and raised him up as his own. Father Ceasre tells me when most of their flock was executed in the Middle East, Gabriel lost it and vowed revenge on those who denied assistance." "And who would that be?" Catherine asked Alice just shot her a glance. She waited for Alice to say something, anything. She was unable to read anything on the woman, her features, her eyes, anything. Just those piercing silver eyes staring back. Back at the base, Catherine was greeted by Katnis, the two exchanged pleasantries, a hug, a kiss on the cheek and a little small talk on what they had been doing. Catherine got freshened up in the locker room when she was called out for the news, she sprinted out, still in a towel. Gabriel and Ceasre were on television. Ceasre was making a speech about peace, and how, even though their beliefs were different, they just wanted to be accepted in the world. The small crowd erupted in a thunderous applause. Ceasre rasied his hands, silencing them. "My children, we must pursue peace, we must ask for help in these trying times. We must seek the non-violent route. This world has seen it's fair share of blood shed in the past fifteen years. It's seen too much blood shed in the past fifty years. We do not require more!" Ceasre shouted into the mic. Gabriel moved closer to Ceasre, in a swift motion he raised his left arm to the old man's head. A Makarov at the ready. Ceasre could only look at the young man he called his son, as Gabriel pulled the trigger, two rounds into Ceasre's skull. Ceasre's body crumbled to the ground, blood pouring out of the wound. Gabriel grabbed the mic "Change of plans my "children"...We cannot get acceptance from those pitiful ingrates, we will never get acceptance. They will always attack us! They will always be afraid of what they do not understand! And if they want to bring us down, we will take them with us!" Behind Gabriel was a two legged, eighty foot tall metal monstrosity, a rail gun on it's left shoulder. It was a Metal Gear. "We may die, but the world shall remember the name! The Order of Omega!" Gabriel shouted as the feed was cut by static. Chapter 8 Catherine grabbed Alice by the collar, forced her to the wall. She fought the urge to punch the woman in the throat and let her die on the floor. Alice however looked content with Catherine's fury, as if she was expecting it...or she was used to it. "Why didn't you tell us, he had a Metal Gear!?" Catherine shouted again "For the fifth time. I didn't know." Alice said Cross cleared his throat "It doesn't matter if you knew he did." He forced Catherine to release her grip and waved her off, as if telling her to get dressed. "What matters now is he has one, and he's willing to nuke any major enemy. We must figure out a way to stop him. Alice, get in contact with your allies within the Order, try and dig up as much as you can. Catherine...just be ready for my next set of orders." Catherine rounded the corner, dressed in her most basic lounge clothing and shouted "What?! I need to get out there and blow it to Cipher hell!" "That...would be Amish country..." Alice mumbled over her radio. Cross placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder "We know we can't just air drop you in there and have you kill the man. We are going to need an army. I'll get in contact with Arms Tech higher ups, maybe cut a deal with Russia and China, get them to put aside their peti squabble for ten minutes, and take down the bigger of two evils." Catherine crossed her arms "You think, you are going to end a war that's been going on for eleven years because some religious nutjob has a nuke?" "Twelve." Cross corrected "And possible genocide of their home countries is a viable excuse to shift attention to a new enemy, wouldn't you agree?" "Fine, Cross. What do you want me to do?" Catherine asked "Spend time with your wife. Once you set out on your mission, I can't guarantee either of you will be coming back." Cross said as he started going off towards his room. "Wait, hold up!" Catherine shouted, darting in front of him "She is going nowhere near that place!" Cross chuckled "You have no say in the matter, girl. She's my soldier, and I am ordering her to take part in the mission." Catherine drew her pistol and aimed it at his head "She is staying here. If I have to kill you to make sure she's safe I will do it." Cross went to grab the gun, prompting Catherine to pull the hammer down. He moved his hand away and said "We need all the soldiers we can. Just because she's your wife doesn't exempt her from it. You know the old saying. The needs of the many. Out-way the needs of the few." "Cut the shit!" Catherine shouted "One sniper isn't going to make that much of a difference!" "I'm sorry, but there's no way around this. She is taking part in this mission whether you like it or not. And keep in mind. Until that machine is destroyed or ours, no place on Heaven or Earth will be safe for her to be." Cross said as Catherine lowered her gun. Catherine lowered her head and mumbled "Just leave..." Cross patted her on the head, almost as if he was petting a dog "Good girl. I hope to see you on the battlefield soon!" Several minutes passed, Catherine heard faint footsteps behind her. A pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around her waist and stomach. Catherine smiled and grabbed the hand that was around her waist. "How much did you hear?" Catherine asked "Enough." Alice said. "I'm sorry." Catherine jumped out of her grip and turned, she was expecting Katnis, the fact she enjoyed the woman's touch made her angry. "What the hell are you doing?!" Alice looked at her, dumbfounded "Trying to comfort my friend." "Who says we're friends?!" Catherine shouted, resisting the urge to punch a wall. "I've made fast friends with your wife, she seems to enjoy my company. Why can't you?" Alice asked "You're a triple agent, you're a spy, a backstabber!" Catherine shouted "And? Your Grandfather was best friends with, a triple agent, a spy and a backstabber. In that order." Alice said with a snarky grin on her face. "I hate you so much right now." Catherine groaned Alice wrapped her arm around Catherine's waist again and started leading her toward Katnis's room "Love you too. Come on, let's party!" Catherine shot her a glance "Why?" "It's the best thing to do before we die." Alice said "You're weird." Catherine said "Tell me something I don't know." Alice mumbled Chapter 9 (Final) Catherine glanced around the troop carrier, bouncing with the waves, it was cramped, everyone either looked depressed, or excited to be in combat. She noted everyone's combat fatigues were colored from their home country, red white and blue's filled this carrier, she'd heard Russia and China launched the first attack at dawn to try and soften up the defenses. Reports said Gabriel had started firing at the ground forces with the Metal Gear. Two men next to were were talking about what they were gonna do once the battle was over, the younger man said he was gonna settle down in Rio, the older man just scoffed and said he was going to buy a farm somewhere in Illinois, a third man chimed in and shouted he would be going to a strip club. He got the entire platoon to emit a laugh, only to be silenced by gunfire hitting the carrier. Catherine sighed, stood up, light reflecting off her white Sneaking Suit as the door opened, crimson blood covered the beach, she hustled out to the lines and was almost immediately sent onto her back as a shell hit five charging men in front of her, crushing them like grapes, coating her in their organs and blood. She stood up as the ringing in her ears were a constant. Her suit stained red. She tried not to vomit at the mass of organs in front of her that used to be troops. She carried on, charging through the muck, the trees, and her fallen comrades. A voice chimed in over her Codec "Heard you might be needing some backup." She peered up at the gunman tower, the two enemy combatants dropped dead. Catherine turned as she got into safe cover and noticed Katnis perched on top of a fallen tank, taking pot shots and the enemy. Catherine charged in, and to her shock, it seemed there were more dead bodies from both sides inside then there were on the outside, they just littered the floor. She made her way to the central "throne" room where Gabriel sat, sipping his tea. "Ah, Snake. Do mind the mess, my men should clear those out as soon as your allies have fallen." Gabriel said Catherine raised her gun to the man, trying to keep her breathing under control, trying to to pull the trigger. She wanted to know why he would betray the man he called a father. Why he would want to kill so many people to prove a point. An explosion rocked the foundation of the facility. It was earth-moving, it felt so close, yet so far away. "Damn, it took those people months to get this place just right, and you savages are just ruining their dexterity." Gabriel said "That's one of your towers gone, Gabriel. One more and we can bomb you directly." Catherine said "And why, would you ever want to do that?" Gabriel inquired "We have so many prisoners downstairs, would you really want to end their lives so needlessly? By Cipher's tea cup, you are mad!" "Says the man who shot his father." Catherine said "Silence! That fool, was not my father! He was a senile who couldn't see the forest for the trees!" Gabriel shouted "Any why all this, why put a target on your back, no on your face? Because you got bullied for being different?" Catherine asked "You could have stayed here in Africa, live in your own little community. Safe from those hateful people." Gabriel waved his hand in dismissal "And how long until China or those Russians found their way over here and we were just caught in the crossfire? What kind of blimp would we make on the world scale? Something on the six o'clock news? No...no, no, no. We'd get a passing mention as nothing more than a mass execution. We were nothing more than a laughing stock. But with a weapon that could target any capital in the world...only then were we taken seriously. Only then were we noticed by more than some teenager browsing the internet! We made something of ourselves!" Gabriel shouted "And now you, you're people. Your beliefs are all going to die with you. You will only be remembered as some crazy bomber who threatened to nuke everyone who disagreed with his viewpoints or gave him a funny look." Catherine said Gabriel looked away, as if what she had said broke through his iron-hard skull. He grabbed his temple, he knew what he had done was wrong, and it hit him hard. He looked up, the fire back in his eyes. "No! This day can still be won!" Gabriel shouted and ran to his throne "Fire the cannon!" "Where sir?" the voice on the other line asked Catherine cocked her rifle "Gabriel, don't!" "Washington..." Gabriel hissed "Are you sure sir?" the voice asked Gabriel looked at Catherine, as if baiting her to shoot. He wanted to be ended, to have a more honorable, but less remember able death. "Come on girl, do you want to be known as the woman who caused the destruction of two capitals? Or do you want to be a hero who stopped the bad guy?" Gabriel asked Catherine readied to fire as he turned to the radio, when a shot rang out. Gabriel collapsed to the floor. Catherine hadn't fired... She looked and saw Alice emerge from behind the throne, revolver twirling on her finger. "Alice!" Catherine shouted "What?" Alice asked with a smug shrug "He was gonna blow up Washington." "Not that, where have you been!?" Catherine asked "Here..there...everywhere." Alice said, putting another shot between Gabriel's eyes. Catherine gave her an annoyed look "What?" Alice asked "Double tap." The battle had ended five hours later, most of the facility was in ruins or on fire. Ten survivors of the Order were taken into custody, they were civilians hiding in the basement. Katnis survived the fight, only a bullet hitting her in the stomach, but only suffered minor damage. Catherine sat inside the old bar Stubborn Sheep, drinking her beer when Katnis and Alice took a seat next to her. "What's going on?" Katnis asked Catherine pointed to the screen "They're announcing the SNATCHER Project, and they're looking to build some kinda colony on the moon within the next twenty years. Meryl says she'd love to visit, maybe be a law enforcement up there." "The hell is a SNATCHER?" Alice asked "Artificial, cyborg soldiers to try and cut down on human casualties." Catherine said "That's Terminator waiting to happen..." Katnis mumbled "Or, Matrix." Catherine finished "Alright, alright I get it. So what now?" Alice asked "Wait until the next asshole with a nuke shows up." Catherine said, paying her bar tab. "Then shoot him?" Alice asked "Right between the eyes." Catherine said TIMELINE 2027 - The War between Russia and China ends after thirteen years of intense fighting. Death toll unknown 2027 - SNATCHERS replace human soldiers on the borders in the Middle East 2028 - PATRIOT program started. Category:Stories